Abe de Um Milhão de Dólares
Sequência de Abertura thumb|220x220px Quadro Negro: " I WILL NOT FLIP THE CLASSROOM UPSIDE DOWN " - não vou virar a sala de cabeça para baixo (mas tudo que vemos através da janela está de ponta-cambota, dá até uma tontura) Piada do Sofá: Os Simpsons sentam no sofá normalmente, então um menu com as opções "não deletar" e "delete esta gravação" aparece na tela. "Delete agora" é selecionada e a imagem some, como se a TV fosse desligada. (repetindo piada usada no episódio 3 desta mesma temporada) Sinopse Após Homer criar e promover um novo time de futebol americano para representar Springfield na liga profissional do país (Homer incrivelmente desenvolveu tudo sozinho: material publicitário, uniforme, patrocínio, estádio...), o Vovô Simpson põe tudo a perder após um mal-entendido. Para se redimir, o Vovô se oferece para o emprego de vida-ou-morte na nova atividade que arrumaram para o estádio de Homer. Enredo Enquanto assiste TV, Homer passa por um programa de esportes e fica sabendo que o Diretor da Liga Profissional de Futebol Americano pretende abrir espaço para novos clubes na Liga Profissional. Marge comenta que com certeza Springfield não seria escolhida e Lisa completa sarcasticamente dizendo que o destaque da cidade é o alto índice de ataques cardíacos (o maior do país). Homer, por outro lado, fica entusiasmado e diz que ele mesmo trará a franquia do esporte para a cidade e Springfield terá o privilégio de possuir um clube na Liga. Marge e os filhos caem na risada, já que Homer não é muito dedicado, e nem tem condições financeiras (e intelectuais) para tal coisa. Mas mesmo assim ele impressiona Marge (e a todos nós telespectadores) projetando, durante uma semana, um moderno estádio e até mesmo o uniforme do time, que ele chama de Springfield Meltdowns. Pouco depois o Diretor Bud Armstrong, da Liga Profissional, anuncia que apenas duas cidades ficaram na disputa pela vaga: Springfield e Los Angeles. Armstrong passa um vídeo apresentado pelo ator Rob Reiner. No vídeo, Reiner explica porque Hollywood seria um excelente local para abrigar o novo time; até um musical com superestrelas do cinema e da música foi feito para desmerecer Springfield. Ainda assim, o novo time a ingressar na Liga são os Meltdowns. Pouco depois, Springfield já está toda decorada e pintada com as cores do time; todas as ruas recebem nomes em homenagem aos atletas, suas jogadas e atributos do futebol americano. Mas, quando o Prefeito Quimby anuncia, direto do novo estádio dos Meltdowns, o Diretor de Futebol no evento de assinatura do acordo, ele não aparece, pois acabou se perdendo por causa da troca do nome das ruas. Bud Armstrong vai parar na residência dos Simpsons, na esperança de poder usar um telefone. Como Homer e a família saíram para ir ao evento, o Vovô, que ficou em casa, atende a campainha. O problema é que ele acabou de assistir um programa sobre criminosos que atacam velhinhos. Pensando que o visitante é um destes criminosos, ele o ataca com um taco de golfe. Em seguida, o Vovô amarra Armstrong. Quando Homer, Marge e as crianças voltam para casa, eles dizem ao Vovô que ele cometeu um grande erro e desamarram Armstrong que, irritado, vai embora, prometendo que os Meltdowns jamais existirão. Homer e os cidadãos culpam o Vovô por Springfield ter perdido a chance de entrar para a Liga Profissional. Entristecido, o Vovô retorna para o asilo, onde o Asa, o Velho Judeu, lhe dá o nome e o telefone de um médico, Dr. Egoyan, que ajuda as pessoas a cometerem suicídio. A princípio Abe rejeita a ideia, mas Asa insiste e por fim, Abe marca um horário com o tal médico. Mais tarde o Vovô aparece para sua consulta com o Dr. Egoyan, que acha que Abe é um excelente candidato para um suicídio assistido, mas deve pensar a respeito por um dia (é o tempo para esterilizar a "máquina da morte"). Abe, de volta ao asilo, diz que se ele não receber uma ligação por 24 horas ele vai para a eutanásia - dito e feito. Abe retorna ao consultório do Dr. Egoyan, onde é preso a uma máquina enorme chamada "Die-Pod". Enquanto a máquina da morte trabalha, Vovô assiste um vídeo de policiais espancando hippies ao som de música clássica (e ele adora isso). Quando o Vovô desacorda, o médico vai monitorar seus sinais vitais e diz que ele tem apenas um minuto de vida. De repente, o Chefe Wiggum e seus homens invadem o local e anunciam que os eleitores revogaram a lei que permite o suicídio assistido. Os policiais levam o Dr. Egoyan algemado e o Vovô fica sozinho. Quando ele recobra a consciência na silenciosa sala, ele acha que está morto e se sente o máximo. Abe vai até o restaurante do Luigi Risotto, onde sua família está jantando. Lá, Lisa garante ao avô que ele está bem vivo. O Vovô diz que o curto período em que pensou estar morto foi o momento mais feliz de sua vida, já que estava vivendo sem ter medo de nada. Com isso, ele resolve viver o resto da vida da mesma forma, fazendo coisas radicais (inclusive mascar puxa-puxa). Depois, o Vovô e sua família participam de uma reunião na Prefeitura, onde o Quimby ouve sugestões sobre o que fazer com o novo estádio de futebol. Alguém na plateia sugere que o local seja usado como arena para touradas. A maioria da população gosta da ideia e decide trazer as touradas para Springfield e Abe se oferece para ser o toureiro. Depois de algumas aulas de tourada, o Vovô está pronto para entrar em cena. Num sábado à tarde, as pessoas lotam a "Arena" para assistí-lo. Do lado de fora, Lisa canta uma canção de protesto contra as touradas, que considera um esporte violento. O touro parte para cima do Vovô, mas ele realiza diversas manobras e consegue se esquivar. Por fim, exausto, o touro cai no chão. O Vovô saca uma espada para matar o animal, mas acaba ficando assustado quando as pessoas começam a jogar flores na arena e sai correndo. Lisa aborda o Vovô e pede para ele desistir das touradas. O Vovô não se mostra disposto a isso, já que pela primeira vez na vida as pessoas torceram por ele. Lisa diz que sempre torceu por ele... pelo menos até aquele momento. Mais tarde, quando volta à Arena, o Vovô novamente deixa um touro cansado e o animal é vencido. Desta vez, no entanto, ele abre um cercado e liberta os outros touros. Assim como na cidade de Pamplona, os touros começam a correr atrás das pessoas, entre eles Jeff Albertson, o Cara dos Quadrinhos, e o Diretor Skinner. Por fim, Lisa convida o Vovô para ir à sua escola onde conta aos amigos como ele salvou a vida de 37 touros indefesos. Eles terminam comemorando flutuando em cadeiras com balões. Curiosidades * O nome do episódio no original é uma paródia do filme "Million Dollar Baby" (menina de ouro) de 2004 - dirigido por Clint Eastwood, estrelado por Hilary Swank, vencedor de 4 oscars. * Estrelas que participaram do musical Springfield Blows (paródia de "We are the World" - U.S.A. for Africa): • Jim-Jam Bonks (jar jar binks) • Roger Daltrey, Pete Townshend e John Entwistle (the Who) • Mick Jagger (o único que não decorou a letra) • Bono Vox • Barbra Streisand • Sting • " 3 mulheres " *''' • Sylvester Stallone • Cyndi Lauper • Steven Spielberg • '''Opal • Michael Jackson • Jack Nicholson • Freddy Krueger (entra no meio da música) • e El Kabong (aparece por último) – (* '''as 3 mulheres, segundo colegas lá da Itália, são Jennifer Aniston, Cameron Diaz e Renée Zellwegger - mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas) * Na barca com o lixo de Las Vegas chegando em Springfield, além de caça-niqueis vemos o '''Blue Man Group. * O time da cidade seriam os Meltdowns, que significa derretimento do núcleo em uma usina nuclear. Em outros episódios, foi traduzido como Massa Crítica, que precede um acidente nuclear. * O homem atendido pelo Dr. Egoyan, que sai morto da sala do die-POD antes do Vovô entrar, é Fred Kaneeke. O Chefe Wiggum diz que ele era seu cunhado. * Na cena escondida durante os créditos, vemos o jovem Abe (tão jovem que a imagem é em preto-e-branco) delatando "amigos" do Partido Comunista, para o Comitê de Atividades Antiamericanas - embora ele estivesse ali apenas para testar o microfone. Entre os acusados estão o seu irmão Bill, um jogador de beisebol, um boneco de programa infantil e o próprio Joseph Stalin. (o filme Trumbo: Lista Negra, que concorreu ao Oscar 2016 de melhor ator para Bryan Cranston, o cara do Breaking Bad, lembra muito essa cena) Citações * Texano Rico: "Estou cansado de Los Angeles! Eles têm terremotos, queimadas, "bennifers", "prangelinas" e aquela desbocada Sarah Silverman... Vão todos para o inferno!" * Vovô Simpson: "Hmmm... Se eu derrubar esse cara vou ser o herói, e as pessoas vão escutar todas as besteiras de maluco que eu falo." * Vovô Simpson: "Eutanásia?! Nem pensar! Quero morrer com dignidade. Por exemplo: Escorregando no banho, e aí me acham duas semanas depois tão inchado que nem sabem se eu sou um homem ou um sofá." * Jasper (para Abe):' "''Se você morrer posso ficar com o cobertor e o seu fígado?" * '''Vovô Simpson: "Estou morto?!... Nunca me senti tão vivo!" * Vovô Simpson: "O breve tempo em que achei que estava morto, foi o mais feliz da minha vida, porque finalmente estava vivendo sem medo. E é assim, sem medo, que vou viver o resto da minha vida." Galeria carmen electra boobs 17x16.jpg|Carmen Electra na TV - sugestivo kim jong-il mísseis.jpg|Kim Jong-il na TV - putz homer marge maquete estádio.jpg|patrocinadores estádio apu sujeira salsa.jpg|o q a cidade tem de bom? - Apu? quimby welcome vegas trash.jpg|bem-vindo lixo de Las Vegas rob reiner barbeiro.jpg|Rob Reiner: "escolham Los Angeles." hollywood estrelas freddy krueger.jpg|até o Freddy Krueger veio pra festa el kabong violão.jpg|Kabong! vovô simpsons acerta bud armstrong.jpg|tacada de mestre Fred kaneeke morto dr egoyan.jpg|Fred Kaneeke, mais um cliente "satisfeito" die-pod 1.jpg|morra curtindo um som no die-POD dr egoyan eutanasia vovô simpson.jpg|mais um minutinho e já era vovô simpson treina tourada bart.jpg|olé touro... homer bart bicicleta chifres.jpg|...ai! vovô simpson toureiro touro.jpg|bravo! vovô simpson toureiro touro 2.jpg|olho no lance!! estouro boiada cidade.jpg|sai da frente! vovô simpson lisa cadeiras balões.jpg|chega de violência Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Sétima Temporada en:Million Dollar Abie es:Million Dollar Abie fr:Million Dollar Papy pl:Million-Dollar Abie Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Figurino